


【希寡】By the way

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 路过地球带信的惊奇队长，跟着玛丽亚·希尔一起怀念黑寡妇。





	【希寡】By the way

丹佛斯这次路过地球，是为了帮远在几万光年之外组建天剑局的弗瑞捎口信的。她去找希尔的时候，后者正在返回基地的路上，驾驶的座机还在两万五千公尺的高空里。追一架飞机对惊奇队长来说是轻而易举的事，金红色的流星不远不近地跟在战斗机的后方，轰鸣的引擎声和流畅的飞机云让丹佛斯想起遥远的过去，忍不住就起了玩心，状若随意地朝左翼轰出一发量子炮。

她依稀记得罗曼诺夫提过，希尔曾经是海军陆战队的空官。光是这一点就让同为飞行员出身的惊奇队长颇感亲切。丹佛斯没见过玛丽亚·希尔，但托了几次喝得酩酊大醉的黑寡妇的福，她认识希尔早在见到真人之前。

面对突如其来的攻击，驾驶员的反应显然很快。机身倾斜，骤降，再扶摇直上。丹佛斯眨了眨眼，在气流中爽朗地笑了一声。在这之后便是看起来实在有些幼稚的游戏：昆式在粒子光束里穿梭，俯冲，盘旋，光线和云迹交织，不若一场空军部队的飞行表演。眼看着战斗机不疾不徐地切开她的攻击，准备扬长而去，丹佛斯稍稍加快了速度，跟上了机头的驾驶舱。

坐在驾驶座上的希尔偏一偏头，正好同舷窗之外的惊奇队长对上视线。

罗曼诺夫说过希尔的眼睛有毒。彼时是黑寡妇喝得最多的一次，喝空了五箱还是六箱伏特加，却还是醒着的，醉眼迷离地趴在沙发上泪流满面。罗杰斯那一套想也知道劝不住人，只好让丹佛斯把罗曼诺夫抱回卧室。“我昨天梦见她了。”罗曼诺夫的声音很哑，几乎听不见的那种。丹佛斯愣一愣，“谁？”“玛丽亚。”罗曼诺夫勾起一个笑，绿眼睛的焦距在无穷远外，是很怀念的空茫，很突兀地接了一句，“她的眼睛有毒。”

那是丹佛斯第一次听到这个名字。她有些拿不定主意该怎么办，但眼前醉得快死的超级间谍显然陷入了近乎绝望的困境。丹佛斯去给她披上被子，抱臂站在她床头，很轻地问，“所以你中毒了吗？”

红发在枕头上散开来，罗曼诺夫侧躺着，有些安静地闭上眼睛，声音是极低的叹，“是啊。”

而那双蓝眼睛确实很漂亮，干净，透亮，像是被大雨洗刷过后恢复晴朗的天空。丹佛斯看着希尔冲她挑了挑眉，而后耳机里传来那把涂着颗粒质感的清凉声线，“久仰大名，丹佛斯。你的打招呼方式让我差点以为又有什么外星人入侵了，Cap.”

“那这个外星人一定不会是你的对手。”一个人和一架飞机面对面地在高空中悬停着，今天是个万里无云的晴天，丹佛斯咧嘴一笑，“介意让我重温一下空军岁月吗？”

除了罗曼诺夫的醉言醉语，无论从罗杰斯还是史塔克那里听到的希尔副局都冷酷得不近人情，就连弗瑞对她的评价也只有一句“他妈的有够难搞”的脏话。派珀倒是风轻云淡地说过一句“玛丽亚固执得像头牛”，但这似乎也算不上正面。

因此希尔的友善其实在丹佛斯的预期之外。那张英气逼人的脸上保持着疏朗的微笑，丹佛斯把弗瑞的黑色小盒子交给希尔，而后者只是把它很随意地放置在了桌上，便领着她往驾驶舱去，“弗瑞怎么样？”希尔漫不经心地问，丹佛斯耸了耸肩，“就那样。你知道他的，什么事都搞得神神秘秘的。”

希尔不能再赞同了，笑道，“这是我最受不了他的一点。”

久违地坐上驾驶座的感觉让丹佛斯感到无比舒适。启动、滑翔、拉动控制杆的操作像是是烙印在她身体的本能。开着战斗机高速地绕了好几个圈之后丹佛斯爽快地吼了一声，希尔托着腮，似笑非笑地看过去，这个几乎是全宇宙最强的女人有些害臊地眨了眨眼，“抱歉，距离上次在地球上开战斗机已经是好几十年前的事了。”

“我能理解。”希尔笑了笑，“我以前也在飞行部队服役，海军陆战队，加州米拉马航空基地。”

“我知道。”丹佛斯想起刚才希尔的驾驶表演，几乎是脱口而出，语气倒是很真诚的，“荣誉飞行勋章的确实至名归。”

但她很快就发现这实在有些微妙。

希尔还没什么反应，礼节性地笑了一声，“谢谢，那可真是很久以前了。”口吻仍然稀松平常，“弗瑞告诉你的吗？你认识弗瑞的时候我可能都还没当兵。”

片刻的犹豫之后，丹佛斯最终还是选择说实话，压低的声音里稍微带了点歉意和不安，“不，我在娜塔莎的办公桌上看到过你穿着军装的照片。”

那是很偶然的。丹佛斯当时刚好在地球上，残余的复仇者们开完了会，罗曼诺夫和罗杰斯吵了一架，原因她不很记得，但考虑到这两个人的性格无非也就是罗杰斯劝她想开，罗曼诺夫仍然坚持努力之类。丹佛斯回去取不小心遗落在办公室的耳机，撞见罗曼诺夫正在凌乱的办公桌上找止痛药。揉着太阳穴的黑寡妇显然很是焦躁，终于摸到药瓶时碰落一张泛黄的照片，正好滑落在丹佛斯脚边。

那很明显是从什么评估报告或个人履历里剪出来的。照片上的黑发女人站在一架战斗机前，飞行的风镜遮了大半个脸，军装笔挺，丹佛斯很轻易地认出了她胸前的勋章，猜测这个女人应该是刚结束她的授勋仪式。

丹佛斯把照片递了回去。眼前的罗曼诺夫是清醒的，大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇可以很轻松的把情绪掩饰好，随手把照片收进了抽屉里，“谢谢。”那双绿眼睛对过来时已经是很温和的，“还有什么事吗，卡罗尔？”

“没事，我有点粗心。”丹佛斯笑着晃了晃手里的耳机，“想聊聊吗？”

“还是算了，我刚跟另外一个队长聊完，体验可不怎么愉快。”罗曼诺夫勾起一个微笑的弧度，虽然是拒绝的意思，但语气倒是很轻松的，让丹佛斯大笑出声，“别把我和史蒂夫相提并论。”

推门离开时丹佛斯还是没忍住问了一句，“那就是玛丽亚吗？”

罗曼诺夫没问她怎么知道的，也没什么多余的表情，模样甚至有些事不关己。她的双脚搭在办公桌上，半阖着眼的表情懒洋洋的，“嗯，是她。”

如今希尔的反应几乎跟那时的罗曼诺夫一模一样。没有问丹佛斯有关那个名字的事情，表情也很自然，那双蓝眼睛看着舷窗外的天空，即使带着微笑也是很冷静的姿态，“啊，是吗。”希尔仍然还是很轻松的闲聊语气，“她以前总是觉得我这种人在军队里没被长官和同僚整死是个奇迹。”

丹佛斯笑了笑，“你都做了什么？”

“也没做什么。”希尔耸耸肩，“女性在军队里总是会被轻视。”丹佛斯深有体会地点了点头，而希尔接着说下去，“但绝大部分的男人都不带脑子，所以……”希尔怀念地笑了一声，“比如说作为士官去冲撞一名少将？后来我想弗瑞应该是很后悔把我从军队里带出来。”

“他的确说你很难搞。”丹佛斯大笑出声，“但至少你现在的工作做的不错。”

“本质都一样。”希尔摇摇头，是很冷酷的口吻，声音却很轻，“跟士兵一样，特工都是消耗品。”

丹佛斯张了张嘴想反驳，但却出不了声。她知道这是事实。这句出自希尔副局的名句，丹佛斯曾从史塔克的描述中听过，但真正听本人说出来，却又更难以言喻。此刻希尔蓝眼睛是深沉的，有些晦暗，却仍然干净，有什么东西仍在执着地一路往前。

惊奇队长其实完全能理解这件事。因为她自己本身也是一次又一次地从摔倒的地方爬起来，再固执地前进。从这个层面而言，她们这些女性英雄也没什么不一样。

罗杰斯说，娜塔莎把自己逼得太紧了。丹佛斯也被叫过去帮忙劝，他觉得女人之间也许能比较聊得来。啧，男人。不是每个人都是美国队长。丹佛斯也有过把自己逼到绝境的时候，那么放在罗曼诺夫身上也只有顺其自然。这事谁都帮不了谁，解决方法只有自己。

被罗杰斯烦得不行，丹佛斯推开罗曼诺夫的房门，对上视线时就知道彼此都明白罪魁祸首是谁。她们相视一笑，丹佛斯挑了挑眉，倚在门边说，“你不会放弃的对吧？”

“我不会。”毫不犹豫。

“为了地球？”丹佛斯笑道，“还是为了宇宙？”

罗曼诺夫也笑，“为了地球，顺带为了其他半个宇宙。”

“还真是顽固啊，娜塔莎。”丹佛斯哈哈一笑，而对方只是安静地勾了勾嘴角，“跟她学的。”

而现在，丹佛斯也不用问那个“她”究竟是谁了。

抵达基地的时候已近傍晚，希尔蹭到了一个免费驾驶员，象征性地跟丹佛斯握手致谢，表情很轻快，“你来这一趟就只为了帮弗瑞跑腿？”

丹佛斯耸了耸肩，“差不多。”又眨着眼睛，“顺便回家乡怀旧。”

希尔抱着臂，回个笑，“除了开飞机，还有什么需要帮忙吗？”

有风吹过丹佛斯的金发，她伸手撩开。全世界有很多人足够幸运，在五年后迎来了胜利和重逢，却有更多的人失去了所有一切。如今丹佛斯目睹了一场沉痛的错过，打遍全宇宙的她却无能为力。丹佛斯收束了所有爽快的笑意，最后极轻叹了一口气，“我只想说，娜塔莎很想念你。”

“我知道。”希尔说，甚至露出了极为罕见的、放开的笑意，眼角眉梢统统都放软，“连我当兵时的照片都翻出来了。”

虽然能猜到这个问题的答案，丹佛斯仍然问了一句，“你会怪她吗？”

“当然不。”希尔摇摇头，几乎是要大笑了，“她已经都计划好了。她这么一跳，过去的血债一笔勾销，未来也不再有噩梦，还能拯救地球，顺带上半个宇宙。”希尔轻轻勾了勾唇角，“即使我在，她也不会改变决定的。我都能想象得到她会拿什么话来堵我的命令。”

_ 特工都是消耗品。 _

希尔摊一摊手，无可奈何地笑道，“所以我还能怪她什么？这是她想要的。”归宿。

丹佛斯沉默了片刻。她本来就不擅长安慰，眼前的人似乎也不需要安慰，最终也只能聊胜于无地说一句，“我很抱歉。”即使她能一拳打穿一个星球，她也没法逆转史塔克“我是钢铁侠”的响指和黑寡妇的死亡。

“不必。”希尔笑一笑，说的话反倒有点像是回过头来安慰她，“至少我们赢了。”眼睛眨一眨，“谁都有局限，英雄也不例外。只要我们还在努力。”

希尔的那双蓝眼睛亮得惊人。干净，澄澈，固执，一如既往。

她的眼睛的确有毒。看着希尔手里抛着弗瑞的那个小黑盒，丹佛斯忽然想到什么，突兀地问了一句，“你不会放弃的，对吧？”

“我不会。”毫不犹豫，似曾相识。

“……为了宇宙和平，”丹佛斯顿了顿，“还是为了她？”

希尔偏了偏头，很难得地笑出声来，“为了宇宙和平，顺带为了她。”

想起过往遥远的对话，丹佛斯笑着摇了摇头，极轻地叹，“你果然和她说的一样顽固。”

希尔笑了笑，正直，坦诚，又极度温柔，“是啊。她就是喜欢我这一点。”


End file.
